


Dammit Man!

by The_Cheshire_Cat



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cheshire_Cat/pseuds/The_Cheshire_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is in denial about his feelings for Spock and Spock goes all ‘to deny the facts would be illogical, doctor’ on him at highly inappropriate times until bones just gives up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit Man!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonymistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonymistress/gifts).



Bones sat alone filling paperwork in the infirmary as his eyes grew weary and his thought began to drift. At first they were innocent and harmless but lately they seemed to take a more graphic turn. They were always about one man in particular, Commander Spock first officer of the U.S.S Enterprise. It had started the day Spock received a minor injury to his arm and Bones began to think about holding his arm and mending the wound. He soon however had brushed it from his mind and left it forgotten.  
Until Spock had come to visit him after receiving another injury this time to his chest and therefore when Bones had walked in he had found Spock waiting shirtless. Upon taking a moment to compose himself, he again treated the wound and sent Spock on his way. This time however it took longer and more denial to brush the thought of a topless Spock from his mind. Never the less he did for the most part forget, except when he slept and dreamt of Spock holding him close.  
By the third time Spock came to visit the infirmary Bones could no longer deny- at least in his heart- that he felt something for the pointy eared bastard. Spock had but stopped in to check on the doctors’ progress as he had put it. However as Spock made his leave he leaned in close and whispered something into Bones’ ear that slightly baffled him. It also left him worried that Spock knew where his mind wandered when he was alone, but that was impossible.As soon as Bones began to lust towards Spock he also began to love him. Both feeling he denied as soon as they crept into his mind. It was impossible he would tell himself, he was not in love with that pointy eared bastard. Spock seemed to show up in the infirmary more and more, or perhaps it was just his imagination, but with each visit denial became more difficult. Until one day Bones just snapped and found himself shouting at Spock to stay out of the infirmary unless he was sick or injured.  
As he watched Spock leave his chest had felt heavy and full of guilt, which he could not explain, not logically anyway. After two weeks had past with not so much as a word from Spock he began to feel his heart ache with some form of longing. He just told himself to ignore it though; he would not even entertain the idea that he missed Spock not even for a second.  
One night however after working late after all the others had gone and Bones locked up everything he turned to find Spock standing watching him. “Dammit man! What the hell do you think you are doing everyone has gone to bed. Don’t you and the Kirk have an important mission in the morning? You should be in bed,” Bones raddled off the series of comments hoping to hide and bury his own joy at seeing Spock. Spock said nothing instead walked over and locked the door to the infirmary so they would not be disturbed. Bones watched Spock to shocked too say anything more other than the normal questions of what was going on and why.  
Spock walks closer to Bones pining him between an exam table and his own body. “To deny the facts would be illogical, doctor,” Spock says looking Bones in the eyes not blinking or looking away for a second.  
“Wha- What are you talking about Spock, what facts,” Bones stutters and barely manages to get out as Spock closes the distance between them.  
With their lips just a breath apart Spock whispers, “The fact that you are in love with me.” With that said Spock kisses Bones passionately on the lips savoring the feel of him. Bones had no chance to respond verbally before he felt the crushing weight of Spock’s lips on his. So he responded the only way he could in that moment. By returning Spock’s kiss full force. Somewhere between Spock first kissing him and separating from Spock to breath Bones had come to an important realization, but that could wait.  
Bones not one for patients –well the waiting kind- took the moment before their lips met again to switch their positions. Now it was Spock who was pinned between and increasingly hard place and the exam table. Wasting little time as they kissed Bones removed both his and Spock’s pants to leave them nude from the waist down. Spock gasped lightly at the sudden cool breeze and of course the feel of Bones’ hand sliding back and forth along his member.  
Bones lifted Spock up to set him on the exam table and removed their final articles of clothing. Bones kissed all the way down Spock pausing at his nipples to suck on them both before trailing his tongue south. Sensing what was coming Spock started to raise a voice of caution before being silenced with a kiss from Bones. He gently whispered into Spock’s ear, “Trust me I’m a doctor.”  
With that he took the whole of Spock into his mouth earning a moan from the man. Spock continued to moan and writhe beneath Bones who had placed his fingers in Spock’s mouth for him to suck on. Once Bones in his expert opinion found his fingers sufficiently moist removed them from the mouth of Spock. He placed them instead at his opening and began circling and slowly thrusting his finger in and out. Bones matched his thrust with the bob of his head and soon found Spock crying out and spilling into Bones mouth.  
Bones lifted Spock off the table and laid him on the floor before positioning himself on top of him. Bones looked Spock in the eyes in a sort of silent ‘ready?’ With a nod from Spock, Bones proceeded and placed his own member at the prepared opening. Slowly Bones thrust into Spock who let out just the most beautiful sound. Bones fully sheathed himself inside Spock and waited for him to adjust before continuing at a slow and steady pace. Bones placed one hand on Spock’s hip the other began to stroke his member in time with the thrusts. Spock tried to grab anything he could but found the hard ground gave no leeway. Instead he found himself attempting to buck his hips up to meet Bones’ thrust only to find himself pinned beneath the hand of one very skilled doctor.  
continued to make the most delectable moans causing Bones to lose focus and his thrust to become uneven. Bones could feel they were both getting close to a finish and decided to go ahead and speed up. Releasing Spock’s member Bones used both hands to switch positions for a better angle to trust at. Once he had them in his ideal position he again began to thrust this time hard and fast being sure to strike Spock’s prostate with every thrust. Spock could do nothing but cry out and moan and babble in Vulcan. With one final thrust Spock came clamping down on Bones who then came inside him.  
After separating Bones turned to look at Spock before saying, “Dammit man, next time you figure out how I am feeling before I do you tell me.”  
Spock could only manage a weak exhausted response of, “I did.”  
Bones began to curse and swear that he did not before recalling to his mind the words Spock had once strangely whispered in his ear. Pulling Spock to his feet and heading into his room aptly attached to the infirmary Bones whispered into Spock’s ear, “I love you.”  
To which Spock only repeated the phrase he had spoken once before, “I love you, too”  
The End


End file.
